


Dear Hinata-kun

by PartridgeOnAPearTree



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Dangan Island, Fluff, Island Mode, Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8593747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartridgeOnAPearTree/pseuds/PartridgeOnAPearTree
Summary: I know you're probably surprised and disgusted that you received a letter like this from me. I’d understand if you'd want to throw this away as soon as you saw it—really, I’d understand if it turns out that you're not even reading this at all (though I suppose it’s quite contradictory of me since here I am, writing away, assuming that I'm talking to you)—but the reason why I'm still going on right now, rambling on and on, is hope. Nothing but hope.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write fluff because things are feeling too sad recently. I attempted, but I couldn't do it. So I thought, 'Don't I have an unpublished fluff fic that has been in my documents for more than half a year now?'  
> I swear Transversal and What We Meant will update once this semester ends!!!  
> I remember writing this on actual paper while not paying attention during Math class... Good old times. I miss Math. I don't have any Math subjects now, and I'm drowning in Economics. Fuck the economy.
> 
> (wAIT I DON'T MEAN THAT, I HOPE THE ECONOMY IS DOING FINE)  
> (Also I'm sorry but if you're reading this, only if it's okay with you, can you give me validation........ lol...... i have reached a new low..... i'm just......)

Dear Hinata-kun,

 

I know you're probably surprised and disgusted that you received a letter like this from me. I’d understand if you'd want to throw this away as soon as you saw it—really, I’d understand if it turns out that you're not even reading this at all (though I suppose it’s quite contradictory of me since here I am, writing away, assuming that I'm talking to you)—but the reason why I'm still going on right now, rambling on and on, is hope. Nothing but hope.

 

I'm hoping that you're reading this despite the fact that it’s disgusting to read a letter from me.

 

I'm hoping that you'd be willing to sit down and read this rather lengthy letter despite the fact that you most probably have something better to do—anything other than reading this garbage, really.

 

You could be hanging out with Tsumiki-san right now, possibly gathering some food that everyone can eat together. You could be helping her watch over everyone so that surely, no one would get hurt.

 

You could also be with Nanami-san, playing her wide variety of video games or simply talking to each other about everything. Nanami-san really just has that effect, right? She has this aura that makes you feel like you can talk about almost, if not really, anything. She's not judgmental—she's quite understanding, actually, and her presence has this soothing effect that I can’t really describe properly with my limited vocabulary.

 

You know, Hinata-kun. What I really wanted to say was that you have that comforting effect too.

 

Others can easily misunderstand you. You rarely have a smile on—haha, if anything, you actually usually have a scowl on, but you know? You might be the kindest person that I know.

 

Sorry. It must be quite uncomfortable receiving a compliment from someone like me. I'm really sorry, Hinata-kun, but I just wanted to express what you make me feel. I promise I understand if you want to stop reading.

 

If you're still reading now, thank you, Hinata-kun. Thank you for giving me this chance to express myself, albeit really poorly. Thank you for always being there for me. Thank you for always going out of your way to initiate a conversation with me. Thank you for always choosing to go on a trip with me, spending your hard-earned trip ticket, despite the fact that you're probably tired from gathering materials the whole day, despite the fact that we have a lot of other classmates who are more deserving of your presence.

 

Right, Hinata-kun. You're really close to all our classmates, aren’t you? It’s amazing, really, but I guess it’s just natural for someone as likeable as you. I find it great, honest! You were able to make even Togami-kun and Kuzuryuu-kun open up to you. I mean, you know how they were when this first started, right? It was so difficult to talk to them, yet you were able to do it. But of course, if we have to get out of this island, I’ll have to be able to do those amazing things too. How impudent of me to even think that I can do that too, haha!

 

Sorry, but I’ll have to repeat myself. Hinata-kun, you really just have a comforting effect. You make me feel like I won’t mind just napping together under the tree in Jabberwock Park, just fishing together in the beach, studying together in the library… The days that I spent with you are the most peaceful ones that I had for as long as I could remember. It’s kind of embarrassing to admit, but since I'm writing this letter to express, I guess I might as well—I think I’ll be okay with the idea of staying in this island forever. I know, I know, that idea is too horribly impertinent of me. I myself can’t believe that I came up with it either. I mean, you know, right, Hinata-kun? You know that I'm actively searching for hope. You know that I’ll be willing to go through despair because that surely will strengthen hope even more. But still, I managed to conclude that I’d be okay with this standstill that we have right now. Haha, I guess being surrounded by you guys—the symbols of hope—made me even more disrespectful than I already am! I mean, who am I to want to be with you guys forever, right? What made me think that I’d be deserving of that honor? Haha, I make myself laugh!

 

I'm sorry. I know you don’t like it when I speak about myself that way. To be honest, I'm trying to minimize it even just a bit—I mean, I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable around me—but I guess it really just keeps on happening. I'm so sorry. I really am.

 

I guess I should just go to what I really wanted to talk about. I'm sorry. I didn’t mean to drag out my preamble that much. You probably think that my letter is a mess. I surely do hope that you're not the Super High School Level Writer because this will be even more embarrassing than it already is! My words really just uncontrollably came out. I just wanted to tell you how amazing I think you are, but it ended up being a dragged out stream of compliments from someone like me. Again, I'm really sorry if I made you uncomfortable.

 

I'm also sorry because I seem to have digressed again. If for some miracle you're still reading this until now, and you already think that I'm impudent, I’ll have to ask you to put up with me a little longer because I think I’ll be even more impudent now with what I plan to say. I understand if you get the thought of wanting to stop reading now, but I hope you understand when I ask you to please stay.

 

Hinata-kun, thank you so much for putting up with me. I enjoy being with you a lot that my mere saying of it doesn’t do what I'm feeling justice. I'm feeling flattered because you make me feel like you care, taking the time to understand and know what I'm thinking. Someone like you deserves all the happiness in the world, Hinata-kun. All the good things, all the hopeful things—everything perfect for a perfect person like you.

 

What I want to tell you is thank you. Thank you for making me feel like someone cares.

 

And I want to tell you too to never forget that I'm in love with ~~you~~ the hope that is sleeping inside you from the bottom of my heart.

 

That’s why I wanted to ask… if it’s not too impertinent, Hinata-kun…

 

Can you be my friend?


End file.
